Jamais vraiment seul
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Gon Freecks est un jeune hunter qui explore divers coins, poussé par les mots de son père enfin retrouvé. [Spoile la fin de l'anime de 2011 et même le chapitres après] - Concours Zenophys


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Ce One Shot est une réponse à un concours. j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Par contre je spoile beaucoup, désolé.

Note 2 : Visiter la page Facebook de l'artiste www . facebook Zenophys /

* * *

Le vent secouait doucement les brins d'herbe et les branches d'arbres. Un fin sourire s'affiche sur un visage juvénile. Ces cheveux sombres en pics et son regard brun sont plein de bonne humeur. Gon Freeks avait beau être seul. Il ne s'ennuyait pas. Le monde avait tellement de belles choses à lui faire découvrir. Son père lui avait dit d'explorer. Il le faisait. Bien que Kirua et les autres lui manquait horriblement. Il avait décidé de profiter à fond de chaque moment. Il ne se ferait plus happé par les événements. Même si se battre était quelque chose que les hunters comme lui faisaient.

Le jeune garçon s'étire un peu. Il remit sur ses épaules un sac imposant d'où dépasse une canne à pêche. Il n'est pas rare de le voir au bord de l'eau et d'attendre patiemment que sa ligne bouge. Il n'allait pas pêcher aujourd'hui. Il mangerait les quelques fruits qui pendait tranquillement sur les arbres environnant. Bien sûr les graines laissées sur le sol. La nature ferait le reste du travail. Respectueux de ce cycle de vie. Le jeune homme continuait sa route. Il marchait d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa prochaine destination. Autre endroit, ville qu'importe. Il voulait tout voir. Tout découvrir. Il aurait des choses à raconter à son père. C'était qu'il voulait. Il oubliait le temps en marchant au hasard. C'est le manque de lumière qui le rappelait à l'ordre. Il devait s'arrêter pour se reposer. Il rit alors que son estomac lui rappelait aussi qu'il ferait bien de manger plus que des fruits. Bien sûr, il pouvait trouver des protéines dans quelques légumes. Mais pas sûr que ce qu'il cherchait pousse au milieu de nul part. Alors il chassait. Il sourit et attrapa bien vite un petit lapin. Il l'assomma avant de le tuer d'un seul coup. C'était certes cruel. Mais il n'avait pas plus de choix pour avoir tout ce qui lui fallait pour continuer ses aventures. Il espérait que cette vie sacrifiée serait bien vite remplacée par une autre. Il s'installa près d'un feu. Quelques animaux curieux vinrent à lui. Il les accueillait avec son grand sourire. Il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Il éteignit les flammes rapidement pour éviter qu'un de ses amis à fourrure se blesse.

« Je vais dormir les amis. »

Les animaux curieux s'éloignèrent un peu de cet humain. Le fait qu'il parle devait leur faire peur. C'était pour ça. Il avait évité de le faire avant. Mais il l'avait fait par habitude. Son meilleur ami lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il était au courant. L'ancien assassin voyageait à présent avec sa petite sœur ou petit frère. Il ne savait pas où mettre Alluka et franchement, il s'en fichait un peu. Tant qu'elle aidait Kirua à trouver un but à sa vie et que ce dernier était passionnant, il n'avait rien à dire. Peut-être, ils se recroiseront. Mais il n'était pas particulièrement pressé. Il mit une couverture sur le sol. Il s'allongea sur cette dernière. Il pouvait voir entre les branches de l'arbre les étoiles. Il sourit. Qu'importe l'endroit. Les étoiles étaient toujours aussi belles. Il s'endormit en les observant.

Il se réveillait le lendemain. Il sentit un poids sur son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un oiseau s'était endormi sur lui. Il rit discrètement avant d'avancer avec prudence sa main vers le volatile qui s'éveilla et s'envola rapidement. Trop tard. L'animal était parti. Gon ne partit pas le poursuivre. C'était inutile. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Comme aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. Jusqu'à peut-être revenir sur ces pas d'autrefois. Voir sa tante Mito de temps en temps. Tomber sur l'école de Leorio. Tomber sur Kurapika. Il voulait tellement revoir ses amis. C'était de ses seuls rêves. Avec celui de voir le plus de choses. D'améliorer sa maîtrise du Nen. Car il ne se leurrait pas. Elle était imparfaite. Cette énergie venait de chaque humain. Mais il fallait de bon enseignement pour utiliser cette énergie. Ce don quasiment magique. Il était toujours impressionné de ce que les gens pouvaient faire avec un peu de Nen.

Il arriva dans une ville. Elle semblait vide. Aucune personne était là. Il regarda partout. Vraiment pas un seul être humain. Seul le vent qui balayait la poussière. Il plissa des yeux pour éviter que ces particules viennent se loger dans ses yeux. Il entra prudemment dans une maison. Il y vit quelques araignées. Il eut une pensée pour Kurapika. Avait-il capturé des autre membre de brigade fantôme ? Peut-être. Il en savait rien. Les humains avaient sûrement défriché une forêt pour installer cette ville. Il savait que l'homme était à la fois un fléau et un cadeau. Il espérait seulement que la nature reviendrait reprendre ses droits maintenant que personne semblait habiter cette ville. Il laissa quelques graines de fruits qu'il avait ramassés en chemin. Ceux qu'il avait mangés. Il sourit et chercha un lit ou quelque chose qui lui ferait passer une autre nuit. Il lâcha un soupir. Les humains, et même les hunters sont parfois bien égoïstes. Il l'avait été en voulant sauver Kaito. En suivant son père disparu. Il le serait encore. Car comme tout les humains, il désirait des choses. Il s'endormit dans un lit plein de poussière. Il se réveilla seul. Il laisserait cette ville dans l'ignorance. Elle n'avait rien de particulier. Des vieux bâtiments, pas de trésor. Quoique...

Gon rit et se mit à explorer tous les recoins de cette ville fantôme. Il trouva un tas d'objets qui lui disait rien. Il demanderait à Leorio leur valeur. Content de cette finalité, il repartit le sac plus lourd de ses trésors pour sa prochaine destination...


End file.
